


I Never Knew I Could Feel Each Moment As If It Were New

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: When We're Together [3]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Drama, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was fantastic when the passion was so overwhelming making it up the stairs was impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Knew I Could Feel Each Moment As If It Were New

**Author's Note:**

> 5/4/2010 This is my 200th POST!!!! That is something that I am quite proud of and I would like to thank all 37 of you who watch this and the others who wander in from time to time to read my fic so much for the past year of good times and good stories. Here's to a year more. The title comes from the Monica song, Angel of Mine.

“What's her name?” Hotch asked, sitting across from him.

“Hmm?” Dave looked up from the notebook he was writing in. His glasses rested on the bridge of his nose. Rest wasn’t coming to him but words were.

“What's her name?”

“Who?”

“The woman who has you so preoccupied.” Hotch replied.

“I don’t know who you mean.”

“Are we really going to play this game?”

“Aaron, I have no idea where this line of questioning is coming from. We just finished a tough case and I'm trying to get some thoughts down before my addled brain loses them.”

“So, there is no woman who has you preoccupied?” He decided to ask one more question. “I've known you for a long time…I know the signs.”

“I didn’t say that.” Dave replied, his smile escaping.

“Is there any particular reason you're being so secretive?” Hotch leaned back in the seat, folding his arms.

“I've wanted to ask you that question since I returned to the BAU. What little you give me I have to pull out with tweezers. What gives?”

“Its complicated.” Hotch’s tone was clipped but not harsh. He refused to let Dave turn this around and make it about him. The veteran profiler was good; he would do it without Hotch’s knowledge or consent.

“Complicated is something I'm well acquainted with.” Dave said.

“Tell me about it. It seems as if you want to get something off your chest.”

 _Reverse psychology_ , Dave thought, _I can't believe he’s trying reverse psychology on me_. The thing of it was that he did want to say it aloud. It wasn’t a secret dammit; there was nothing to be ashamed of. David Rossi wasn’t the kind of guy who did things he was ashamed of. He was too old for that.

“I've known her for a long time; at least half my life.” He said. “She knew me when, before the book tours and the profiler life. For a million and one reasons it didn’t work out for us when we were younger. Life took us in different directions but we managed to cross paths from time to time. We both married, and then I divorced; and divorced and divorced…”

Hotch smirked.

“She called me out of the blue a while back. She wanted to see me and I was quite curious as to why. We had continued to cross paths over the years but everything is different when you're face to face.”

“Were things different?” Hotch asked.

“That’s where I get stuck in neutral.” Rossi said. “A part of me can't help but focus on how it ended before. At this point in our lives that kind of drama could be detrimental to us both. I’d like to think we’re older and wiser but…”

“At least you know each other well. I think a man reaches a point in his life where attempting to become intimate with someone he doesn’t know well is impossible.”

“He does if he’s lucky. Still, even the people you think you know…friendship is not the same as intimacy, Aaron. It’s a whole different beast.”

“Tell me about it.” Hotch mumbled.

“You can tell me about it.”

“Let’s just say that I have an overwhelming fear that 43 is too damn old for starting over.”

“Try 53.” Rossi replied.

“Are we a couple of sad sacks?” Hotch asked.

“If it means anything, one thing that time has taught me is that often women are more intuitive than men in this mating ritual. If she thinks you're a keeper…believe her.”

“Does she think you’re a keeper, Dave?”

He shrugged. He would never admit that he couldn’t find the right time to ask. It was a question no one wanted to ask and answer, especially in his current situation. It was better to live in the moment. The past was over and the future uncertain. Something brought them together, Dave wasn’t sure what. He was sure this was where he wanted to be even if he had no idea why or how to express it.

“I'm just going with the flow.” He said. “Or maybe I'm just saying that as I secretly shake in my shoes.”

“John 8:32 says the truth will set you free.” Hotch said.

 _And Edmund Burke said those who don’t know their history are doomed to repeat it_ , Rossi thought. Maybe it was a little bit of both.

***

When the plane landed, Dave turned on his cell phone. As the team walked down the steps and onto the tarmac, it beeped to indicate he had a message. He opened the envelope.

‘ _Are you back tonight_?’ Erin

He smiled, quickly typing in a reply. ‘ _I just landed. Where are you_?’

‘ _At home_.’ Erin

‘ _Are you in the mood for some company_?’

‘ _Mmm hmm_.’ Erin

‘ _I'm coming_.’

Dave slipped the phone back on his hip, slinging his ready bag over his shoulder. He and Hotch walked together toward their parked SUVs.

“I’ll come in early tomorrow to catch up on the paperwork.” Dave said. “There's someplace I need to be.”

“I understand.” Hotch patted his back. “Have a good night, Dave.”

“Yep.” Dave nodded, taking his car keys from his pocket and opening the door. “You too.”

It was almost an hour between Quantico and Chevy Chase, Maryland. Dave checked his cell phone but there were no more messages. Aha, she was playing that game. He didn’t want to think about it as a game…he hoped she didn’t either. So he let the sounds of Charlie Parker fill his senses and thought about her doing the same.

It had been over a week since they’d seen each other. Both claimed work kept them too busy for extra-curricular activities. Dave knew he was telling the truth but wasn’t sure if she was. It didn’t matter either way; he was going to see her tonight. He parked the SUV in the cobblestone driveway, checking his cell phone once more.

No messages. It didn’t matter; he got out of the car and went up the front steps. The front door was open but he rang the bell. Dave couldn’t help the smile moving across his features when he saw her coming to the door.

“Hi.” Erin said.

“Hey there.”

She opened the door; he walked in and swept her into his arms. Erin didn’t have a chance to say anything as his mouth covered hers. She slid her arms around his neck, moving her hand up the nape and through his thick hair. When they were both breathless, he held her close and inhaled.

“My God…” He whispered.

“What?” She stroked his hair.

“You smell so good.” Dave practically growled. “I think I'm addicted to the scent of you.”

“Are you hungry?” Erin asked.

“As a matter of fact, I'm starving.”

“David…” She grinned.

“Hmm?” He nibbled on her neck.

“Are you hungry for dinner?” Erin rephrased.

“I ate on the plane.”

“Come into the den; I’ll make you a drink.”

Erin smiled. She closed the front door before taking both of his hands and leading him into the other room. She wished she wasn’t so giddy but she was. Erin Strauss didn’t even know she could be giddy anymore. For nine days she’d managed to keep him at bay. She was proud of her resolve but could admit to herself that she missed him. She wouldn’t admit how much, just that she did.

Anita Baker played in the den as Dave sat down on the couch. He loved that couch. Every time he sat there he couldn’t help thinking of the first night they made love. It was fantastic when the passion was so overwhelming making it up the stairs was impossible. He took her right there, twice. It was only later that they went up to the bedroom…and he took her again. Just thinking about the way her body molded to his made him shiver.

“Penny for your thoughts.” She handed him the glass and sat beside him.

Sitting there, one of her feet under her, her chin resting on her hand resting on the back of the couch…Strauss was not in the building. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a ponytail; her makeup minimal. She wore comfy grey lounge pants, a Barnard College tee shirt, and sports socks. This was Erin and she was a breath of fresh air.

“I've been thinking about you actually.” Dave sipped his scotch. “The first few days I tried to stop myself but it was useless. You captivate me.”

“Don’t be silly.” Erin turned away from him.

“I'm not being silly…I'm being serious, Erin.”

She reached out for his hand, closing her eyes as his fingers slid against hers. He pulled their joined hands to his lips and kissed hers. Then he put his drink down, and pulled her onto his lap.

“Did you miss me; even a little?” Dave asked.

“Maybe a little.”

She straddled his lap, her arms around his neck. When she kissed him, he moaned into her mouth.

“And what did you do when you thought about missing me?”

“You want me to say something dirty, don’t you David?”

“I want you to tell me the truth.” His hands slid down her back and cupped her ass. He wanted her out of those clothes and underneath him. Dave was ready to lose his mind with desire. The honeymoon phase, where he couldn’t get enough, that’s what this was. It would be over soon and he would get bored and move on. Right? Isn’t that what always happened?

“The truth is that I was swamped at work in paper and red tape. I wanted to be in a hot bath with you washing my back. Then I wanted a candlelight massage and afterward I would make you feel as good as you made me feel. I wanted to call you and tell you all about it.”

Dave kissed her, pulling her closer to him until they were practically one. He wanted her; he wanted whatever she wanted…he was a goner. Dammit.

“I'm here now. You tell me what you want,” He murmured between kisses. “Tell me what you want and it’s yours.”

“Dangerous words, Agent Rossi.”

“No, this is David talking; Agent Rossi has left the building.”

“But Agent Rossi has handcuffs.”

He pulled away from her, just for a moment and looked at her. Erin’s blue eyes sparkled in the soft lamp light.

“David has handcuffs too, believe me.”

She laughed, leaning her forehead on his. Then she kissed him. For a while they just held onto each other, taking in each other’s energy. Erin leaned and whispered in his ear.

“Lets go upstairs.” She bit his earlobe.

“Is there cake up there?”

“I don’t think so, but I can guarantee you something very sweet.”

She got up and held out her hand for him. Dave took it, following her back the way the came and up the front stairs. Erin had quite a large home; her bedroom was the same. There wasn’t a trace of Eli left in the place…not that Dave would complain. He did wonder just how long the Strausses had been separated. The thought only remained for a split second. When his jacket hit the floor and her tee shirt followed, square footage and timelines were no longer his concern. She was all he cared about.

Dave buried his face in the crook of her neck as they fell back on the bed. He was murmuring, incoherently, into her skin. His lips, tongue, and teeth sent shivers down her spine. He wanted it all, every inch, under his fingertips. It didn’t take much to get Erin naked. She wasn’t wearing panties and her bra unsnapped from the front. It was pretty, lacy and purple, Dave took a few moments to admire it before tossing it off the bed.

There she was in all of her naked splendor. This magnificent woman lay out like a buffet for his senses. He wanted to use all five as he made love to her tonight. He wanted to see her expressions change with each place he touched. He wanted to hear her moan, feel her quiver, and smell the arousal coming off her skin. He most certainly wanted to taste. Taste was his favorite sense of all when it came to Erin Strauss. She opened herself to him and Dave dove right in.

His mouth latched onto her hard nipple and Erin arched her back. He was gentle, first just using his lips, then just his tongue, and finally his whole mouth. He couldn’t get enough, was hungry for her. Her desire only made him more ravenous.

“Ohhh, oh David, mmm…”

She stroked his hair, calling out his name as he took her there. He always took her there. And when his mouth moved to her other nipple, he gently stroked her. His touch was almost reverent. He could go from wolf to pup in just a few moments. His mouth was still occupied as his hands moved down, moving her thighs apart and feeling her heat. She was hot enough for them both to combust…all he had to do was hold on.

“You're still dressed.” She moaned, turning her head into the pillow.

“Don’t you love the feel of the cotton on your skin?” He asked.

“I want to feel you. Don’t make me wait anymore.”

Erin yanked his tie and Dave got the message. Give the woman what she wanted or she might choke you to death. He could do that. And when they were finally naked together, both of the lovers exhaled.

“You are so beautiful.” He caressed her face.

“I need you to do something for me.” Erin said.

“Anything.”

“We have to use a condom. We didn’t the first few times and…”

“Shh,” Dave put his finger on her lips. “You're always safe with me. Where?”

Erin pointed to the nightstand. Dave reached into the drawer and grabbed a condom. He was ready, past ready, and he needed her…now. She rolled them on the mattress, straddling him. Dave smiled. She took the condom from his hands and rolled it over his erection.

Erin held his wrists down as she slowly sank onto him. Inch by glorious inch as Dave hissed and moaned. He loved and hated this part at the same time; he wanted her but he also wanted that surrender. Not that a little loss of control every once and a while wasn’t good for a man’s ego. It felt very good as a matter of fact. Erin started slow, smiling as she leaned over him.

“Yeah, mmm baby,” He grinned. “Don’t stop now; don’t you dare.”

“Tell me how it feels.” She moaned. “I know how it makes me feel.”

“You're so beautiful…you're so damn beautiful. Ohhh, Erin…”

She sped up, felt the fireworks starting at the tips of her toes. She released one of Dave’s hands.

“Open your eyes, David, look at me. Look at me.”

He did. He watched her touch herself and it nearly drove him out of his mind. He knew what made her feel good; knew where to touch and how to touch it. But she…women knew their bodies. They knew just when they were getting to the point of no return and how to take themselves right over the cliff into oblivion.

“Mmm, David, David, David!”

The first time was always exhausting, though they both knew there was room for more. Erin didn’t object when they were once again rolling on the mattress and Dave was back at the helm. He was never a rough lover, but always strong. He had long, slow strokes, teasing her to the point of insanity. She gripped his hips, whimpering. It was about to happen again. It would be even better than the first time.

“Oh dear God.” Dave kissed her hard as they fell together. He held tight to her, his climax intense as she quivered in his embrace.

Erin kept repeating his name as the white noise filled her ears and the fireworks danced behind her eyelids. She couldn’t move, which suited her just fine. Who wouldn’t want to die in his arms?

“Don’t move.” She whispered, her hand stroking down his back.

Dave gasped, thrusting once more before finally collapsing his weight on her. He didn’t want to hurt her but she wasn’t letting him go just yet. He would kiss her instead. That always made them both feel good. “Goddamn.”

“That sounds about right.”

Then she laughed; a joyous sound that filled the whole room. Dave felt it in his belly. A thousand words were on the tip of his tongue but he didn’t say a single one. It would have ruined the moment. This was her moment. He moved onto the mattress, cleaning himself up and taking her into his arms. Sweaty skin on skin, mingled flesh, and the sound of her breathing brought a calm to him he hadn’t felt since the last time he held her.

“What are you doing Saturday night?” He asked after they’d spent a good amount of time just being silent.

“That’s date night…I’ll have to check my calendar.” She replied.

“Well if you’re not going out with the captain of the football team, I want to make you dinner. I want to make you dinner, watch a movie, curl up on the couch, and let you fall asleep in my arms.”

“Will this movie be boring?”

“What?”

“Well if I'm falling asleep, I can only assume.”

“Assume nothing woman. You know what they say about assumptions.”

“Mmm hmm,” Erin kissed him. “It’s a date, David Rossi. You are the captain of the football team.”

Dave smiled, holding her closer as the delicious sleep that only comes after lovemaking embraced him. He did know his history, and he didn’t plan on repeating it. He couldn’t change it either, Rossi knew that from experience. All he could do was make the future better. There wasn’t too much better than this.

***

  



End file.
